Plus d’erreur sur le sexe
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 60] ... Suite de « Erreur sur le sexe ! »...  Alors alors... Na, je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais Duo là ne voit pas que la vie en rose... YAOI


Titre : **Plus d'erreur ****sur le sexe **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 60) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Quelle jolie petite suite. _

_Cela m'a fait très plaisir de retrouver_

_Duo toujours pris pour une fille !!! Pauvre de lui !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 25 et 26 juin 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 27 juin 2007 à 20h23._

Et oui voici la suite dirons-nous de « Erreur sur le sexe ! », vous vous souvenez ?  
Duo vêtu tout de rose à sa naissance car ses parents pensent avoir une petite fille…  
Un ballon reçu en pleine tête…  
Un Heero qui l'accompagne à l'infirmerie du campus…  
Et une rencontre qui va nous en dire plus là… Juste en dessous…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court. Dans la moyenne cette semaine. **

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **MARDI **〰 ◈

**Et oui voici le dernier avant les vacances.  
Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de reviews en attente de réponse qui ne sont pas liées aux petits OS du mardi, je vais y répondre dès que j'aurai mon net qui ne jouera plus au yoyo.  
Promis**

**Japan Expo... Dans moins de 12 jours.**

**Quoi on c'est fou. Pas gentil.**

**Je boude… **

◈

◇ Merci à **Siashini **pour cette correction.◇

◇◈◇

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 58 comme promis et aussi à ceux du numéro __**59**__ de mardi dernier et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Noan **- **lisou52 **- **L'ange gardien** -** nagoyaka** - **caro06** - **nini** - **cristalsky **-**Hi****ssha** - **mimi** - **gemini **- **yaone-kami **- **lysanea **- **SNT59** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami -** **haevenly -** **Vanilly **- **Yami Sheina -** **zashikiwarashi** - **kuroneko11 **et **Kirin-Tenshi**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

* * *

**Plus d'erreur ****sur le sexe**

* * *

Je sors avec Heero Yuy fils du doyen depuis maintenant 15 jours. 

Et si au début, beaucoup on fait l'erreur de me prendre pour une fille à cause principalement de mes cheveux, ce n'est plus le cas depuis hier.

**Ça**…

Je le dois à Réléna. Qui nous a grillés en train de nous embrasser dans ma chambre alors qu'elle venait chercher son frère, qui lui, s'envoyait en l'air avec un certain Treize.

Moi qui le croyais Hétéro, j'avais tout faut.

Réléna est ressortie avant même que nous n'ayons eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit et en moins d'une heure, pratiquement tout le campus a su qu'Heero Yuy se bécotait avec Duo Maxwell.

Ma pseudo ennemie, récupéra le fruit de son pari.

En fait Réléna avait des vues sur Heero. Mais pas directement pour elle. Elle le chassait dirons-nous, pour son frère qui avait flashé sur lui l'année précédent sa propre arrivée à l'université.

Et surtout…

Le pari qu'elle avait fait qu'Heero Yuy était gay. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs bien failli lui passer sous le nez, lorsqu'elle les avait vus ensemble pour la première fois, croyant que Duo était une fille.

J'avais moi-même cru que c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé le ballon de foot en pleine tête, par jalousie.

Et bien non… J'ai su pas l'enquête de mon Quatre qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine Dorothy. Fille que je ne connaissais pas, ni même Réléna d'ailleurs.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle a fait un pseudo rapprochement entre moi et la fille mystère, qui était très souvent avec le fils du doyen… Notre baiser qu'elle vit lui confirma ses doutes.

C'était mort pour son frère, mais elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et elle venait de gagner plus de 200 dollars.

Qui a dit que les blondes n'avaient pas de cerveau ?

Hélas pour moi depuis hier, je ne vous raconte pas la horde de garçons qui me tourne autour. Je les soupçonne de le faire exprès, soit pour rendre jaloux Heero et qu'il rompe. Bien que rien ne ce soit encore réellement passé entre nous. De cette façon ils auraient le champ libre sur lui. Soit ils n'ont pas tout compris et c'est vraiment moi qu'il drague.

D'ailleurs !

Ils sont hétéros ou homos ces mecs ?

Heero m'a quitté un peu agacé hier soir. Zechs m'aurait bien consolé, m'a-t-il dit en me faisant un clin d'œil, mais il avait rendez-vous avec son amant du moment.

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'erreur sur mon sexe, je risque de perdre mon tout premier petit copain qui est resté plus de 8 jours avec moi.

La vie est trop injuste.

-

- Duo, Duo ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui excuse-moi Quatre, je rêvais juste que j'étais une fille.

- Hein ? Houla, toi ça ne va pas. C'est à cause de Réléna qui vous a surpris ?

- Hn.

Trowa sourit.

- Heero t'a contaminé en peu de temps. Il est où au fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien Tro… Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Bon je vous laisse, je n'ai plus faim. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour finir mes recherches pour ma thèse.

Duo quitte la table.

- Duo.

- Hum ?

Quatre lui fait un beau sourire.

- Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

Duo lui sourit à son tour.

- Oui. Merci Quatre. A plus tard les lapins et n'oubliez pas de fermer votre porte à clé lorsque vous faites des galipettes… J'ai failli perdre la vue la dernière fois.

Duo les laisse aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Cet après-midi là, ils étaient tellement pris dans le feu de l'action, qu'ils en avaient oublié de fermer leur chambre. Mais aussi oublié que Duo devait rejoindre Quatre pour étudier ensemble un cours en commun.

- Tu crois qu'il a vu tout ?

- Hum…

- La honte quand même… Trowa.

- Hum ?

- Ça m'a excité j'ai envie de toi.

Trowa sourit en coin et prend la main de son amant.

- L'après-midi est à nous.

- On joue au docteur ou au petit garçon pas sage ?

Trowa se penche au creux de son oreille.

- _La deuxième me tente beaucoup._

Quatre rougit et frissonne.

- Moi-aussi.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, leur porte de chambre fut fermée à double tour, en plus du verrou rajouté depuis que Duo les avait vus.

Duo essaya en vain de faire ses recherches, mais après plus d'une heure de soupir sortit de la bibliothèque et heurta de plein fouet un autre étudiant, dans sa précipitation à retourner dans sa chambre. Hélas pour Duo il tomba sur un joueur de football américain bien baraquer. Le choc le fit repartir en arrière et voulant amortir sa chute avec sa main droite, il se blessa.

- AHHHHHHHHH, crotte mon poignet.

- Je suis désolé ma belle. Ça va ?

Dans sa douleur Duo soupire de lassitude.

- Je ne suis pas une fille et non cela ne va pas, je me suis fait mal au poignet.

- Je vais t'aider à te…

- Cela ira Igor il est avec moi.

Le dit Igor regarda le nouvel arrivant tout comme Duo d'ailleurs et tomba sur deux yeux cobalt lui lançant un regard noir. Duo déglutit mais la douleur de son poignet le fit grimacer.

- Heero ! … Désolé j'ignora que ce magnifique spécimen était chasse gardée.

- Tu es bien le seul, mais tu le sais maintenant et fait le savoir, que les vautours arrêtent de lui tourner autour. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on touche ou convoite, ce qui est déjà en main avec une tierce personne.

Igor pâlit.

- Je le sais Heero. Je vous laisse.

- Hn.

Duo regarde son obstacle partir en direction du lieu qu'il lui valait sa position actuelle, à savoir les fesses au sol et sûrement un poignet foulé.

- Duo.

Duo regarda de nouveau Heero qui lui tendait sa main droite pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Duo lui tendit la gauche.

- Merci Heero.

- Hn, de rien. Tu as mal ?

Disant cela Heero lui toucha le poignet, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Duo vira au blanc.

- **AHHHHHHH, OUI ne me le tord pas.**

- C'est à croire que tu dragues en te faisant diverses blessures.

Duo vit rouge. Lui qui d'ordinaire était pacifique, lui mit une gifle, hélas avec sa main droite. Il hurla de douleur immédiatement en se tenant le poignet. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Baka.

- **La ferme Yuy. Je ne drague pas, je ne cherche pas ce type de douleur et va au diable.**

Heero soupire et lui relève le visage qu'il avait baissé sous la douleur.

- Excuse-moi.

- Et pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir évité ou carrément avoir oublié que j'existais depuis ce matin ?

- Les deux et ce que je viens de dire. Je suis jaloux Duo, j'ai dû réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Déjà le fait que cela fait plus de 10 jours que nous sommes ensemble. Je n'avais jamais été aussi longtemps sage avec un autre auparavant.

- Tu as déjà eu des amants ? On peu aller à l'infirmerie, j'ai de plus en plus mal ?

- Oui viens excuse-moi. Donne-moi ton sac.

Duo le lui donna et reprit son poignet en main.

- Oui j'ai déjà eu des amants… Et toi ?

Duo qui avait rougi à sa propre question, rougit encore plus.

- Non… Désolé, je ne suis pas une Marie couche-toi là. J'ai toujours eu la chance de tomber sur des Hétéros ou alors je n'ai pas dépassé le stade des 8 jours. Et moi je ne joue pas à la lapine après 8 jours passés à flirter avec un mec.

Heero sourit.

- Je comprends.

- T'en mieux car ta carotte devra aller voir ailleurs si tu n'attends que cela de moi.

Heero stop Duo qui le fixe sans comprendre son geste.

- Tu es bien plus à mes yeux Duo.

Heero lui caresse la joue et Duo sourit timidement.

- Tu m'a terriblement manqué ce midi.

- Je sais excuse-moi. Allons faire soigner ton poignet.

Duo d'un hochement de tête lui répondit.

La même scène que 16 jours plus tôt mais cette fois-ci avec un Duo le poignet bandé avec une belle foulure.

- Je ne suis pas dans le caca pour écrire maintenant, cela me lance.

- Alors arrête d'essayer de le faire depuis que l'on est revenu dans ta chambre. À croire que tu as des tendances maso.

- Qui sais !

- Hn ?

Duo avait rougi comme tout en disant cela. Après tout qu'en savait-il au juste.

- Bon cela ne me dit pas comment je vais faire pour taper ma thèse moi.

Heero leva un sourcil car il avait bien compris que Duo voulait changer de sujet.

- Je vais le faire, c'est un peu de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé.

- C'est pas faux, mais je suis sensé le faire moi-même et non le faire faire par une personne interposée.

- Duo tu as un mot du médecin du campus.

- Oui mais…

- Mais tu veux avoir mal pendant plus de 2 mois ou quoi ?

Duo baisse la tête car il sait qu'Heero à raison.

- Non.

- Laisse-moi ta place, je vais te le taper.

- Mais Heero il y a des choses que je rajoute tout en le tapant.

- Tu me le dicteras… Duo soit raisonnable.

Heero s'était rapproché de lui et lui caressait la nuque. Duo adorait cela et comme toutes les autres fois il se mit à ronronner.

- Hummmm, Heero je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Hn ? Je t'écoute.

Duo se retourna et se leva pour lui faire face.

- Je t'aime Heero. Je sais que cela ne fait que 2 petites semaines mais je suis bien lorsque nous sommes ensemble et j'aime ton calme, tes silences. Moi je dois te soûler souvent avec mon débit de paroles. Heero si tu veux rompre avec moi dis le moi directement d'accord ? Je ne veux pas rester dans l'incertitude, je n'aime plus être seul depuis que tu as veillé sur moi la première nuit de notre rencontre.

Heero le prend dans ses bras et Duo pose délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Promis je te le dirais, mais ce n'est pas pour demain ou encore la semaine prochaine ou bien encore le mois à venir… Car j'adore ta joie de vivre, tes minis colères, tes grands yeux, tes magnifiques sourires, ton babillage, ta bouche… Moi-aussi Duo je t'aime et crois-moi que tu es le premier à qui je dis cela…

- C'est vrai ?

- Je suis comme toi Duo, je ne mens jamais.

- Merci Heero, je vais donc te dicter la suite de ma thèse si ta proposition tient toujours ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de t'embraser Duo.

- Tu en as mis du temps avant de me le demander.

- Baka.

- Embrasse-moi et n'oublie pas que je suis blessé, j'ai le droit à encore plus de baisers.

- Comme cela ?

Heero embrasse Duo dans le cou, Duo en ferme les yeux en gémissant tout doucement, puis Heero remonte vers son visage où il capture les lèvres gorgées de plaisir de son petit ami.

Le soir le couple qui avait été très sage retrouva le couple de vilains garçons au self du campus.

- Ben ! Que t'ait-il encore arrivé ? Ce n'est pas possible dès que nous te laissons tu reviens abîmé. Heero Il va falloir faire plus attention à mon ami.

Duo sourit à Quatre.

- J'ai juste pris un sportif de plein fouet en sortant de la bibliothèque.

- Il y en a qui savent où elle se trouve ?

- Quatre.

Duo se retenait pour ne pas rire de la réflexion de son ami.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis moi-même sportif.

- Sport en chambre ?

- **DUO**.

Le dit Duo tira une langue taquine au couple rouge de honte, puis enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

- _Mine de rien ils font du sport eux au moins._

- _Cela viendra pour toi aussi mon ange._

- C'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Quatre.

- Oui ?

- Tu as bien joué au petit garçon pas sage cet après midi ?

Si Quatre était rouge pour le coup du sport en chambre, là il était cramoisi. Trowa mort de honte avait fait tomber son couteau pour se cacher sous la table.

- Et oui, j'ai tout vu, tout.

- NON !

- Si… Bande de petits pervers que vous êtes. Remarque cela avait l'air sympa.

Duo arborait un sourire des plus stupide sur le visage juste avant les paroles d'Heero.

- Nous y jouerons aussi si tu veux, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et s'empourpra.

- Tout ? Même les accessoires ?

- Hn.

Quatre maintenant souriait sadiquement en fixant Duo.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela donnera le lendemain.

Duo fronça les sourcils et tira la langue à Quatre.

- Pervers… Heero tu seras gentil hein, je suis une petite fille moi à la base.

- Mais non Duo il n'y a plus d'erreur sur le sexe maintenant.

- Même pas juste. Veux pas jouer.

- Et au docteur. Tu es le patient parfait.

- J'aurais droit à une sucette ?

Quatre, Trowa et même Heero le regardèrent en levant les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Ben quoi ? … OH ! … Pas de ce type bande de vicieux.

Duo cette fois-ci se cachât dans le tee-shirt d'Heero.

- Mine de rien Duo tu as qu'en même des réactions de jeune fille prude !

- _Quatre_.

- Oui ?

- _**La ferme**_.

Quatre sourit en regardant son ami de toujours pratiquement sur les genoux d'Heero, qui lui le tenait contre son torse.

- Vous êtes vraiment mignons, je suis heureux pour toi Duo.

- _Merci Quatre._

Duo savoura les bras d'Heero en se demandant en quoi consistait vraiment l'option 1 " jouer au petit garçon pas sage ". Mais chaque chose en son temps… Là il allait commencer par l'option 2 " jouer au docteur avec Heero ".

Idée très intéressante pour ce soir. Duo n'avait-il pas bobo à son poignet ?

**FIN  
du  
LX**

Et voilà, avec ce numéro, je vous dis à dans 10 semaines.  
J'espère que pour ce petit dernier vous aura plu.  
Je souhaite à tous ceux qui lissent que mes petits OS du mardi de très bonnes vacances.  
**Gros BISOUS et au mardi 4 septembre 2007.**

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et A+**_


End file.
